This invention relates to the field of modifying existing structures and more particularly methods of constructing shed dormers.
In present methods of constructing dormers, the existing roof is partially destroyed and a new dormer roof section is constructed, along with the side wall sections making up the dormer. After the roof section is destroyed, the dormer cannot usually be built in adverse weather conditions, and dismantling and dumping costs are incurred because the old roof materials must be removed from the premises. Also, it is particularly desirable to save an existing roof made from tile, slate or shingle in good condition, to eliminate costs of new materials which would otherwise be required.